YYH Basketball Team!
by 1-power-lion.phc
Summary: The title says it all...and if you know Slam Dunk, you know what to expect...sorry if the story progress will be slow


Disclaimers: All standard discalimers...  
  
A/N: Let's just get on with the fic, cuz this will be slow since I only use the PC on weekends.And don't write fics everytime I use the PC...  
  
  
YYH Basketball Team!  
  
Chap 1: Forming the team  
  
**in Reikai**  
  
Toguro Otouto: I'm bored.  
  
Karasu: Yeah. It's hard being dead.And there's nothing on the TV. * keeps running through the channels, then surfs into a channel showing Slam Dunk*  
  
Toguro: Just keep it there. It's better than those other shows.  
  
*so they watched Slam Dunk*  
  
Toguro: That Slam Dunk sure is inspiring. I think I wanna play basketball.  
  
Karasu: How do you expect to play? There ain't no basketball courts around here.  
  
Toguro: Then I'll go to ningenkai and play. I'll get permission from King Enma.  
  
Karasu: Right. Like he'll allow you to live again just to play basketball.   
  
Toguro: It's worth a try. Wanna join me?  
  
Karasu: No way. * humph* Basketball. I bet he'll be thrown hard back here when he talks to Enma. What a stupid game.  
  
**Reikai Castle**  
  
Enma: That's a great idea!  
  
Toguro: So you'll let me live again?  
  
Enma: Yeah. And I'm personally gonna sponsor your team. And I'm appointing my son as the Captain.  
  
Toguro: *starts sulking *  
  
Koenma: I think he wants to be the captain, otou-sama.  
  
Toguro: But what about you?  
  
Koenma: I'll be the sub-captain. It's no big deal anyway.  
  
Toguro: Really?  
  
Enma: OK, it's settled. Now we just need other members. If you have at least 6 players I'll join you to this summer's basketball league.  
  
**Ningenkai,where Toguro is recruiting members**  
  
Toguro: How many do we have for today?  
  
Koenma: About 6, I think.  
  
Toguro: Not much but we just need 6 to play for the league so we'll just have to accept them. So there'll be 8 of us.  
  
Koenma: OK, guys. Line up in front.  
  
*the applicants line up*  
  
Toguro: OK, say a little bit of yourselves.  
  
Shishi: I'm Shishi, I play Shooting guard!  
  
Toguro: Good.  
  
Jin: I'm Jin! I play Forward!  
  
Toguro: Next!  
  
Chuu: I'm Chuu! I play center!  
  
Toguro: You'll play forward here.  
  
Touya: I'm Touya, I play Point Guard!  
  
Toguro: OK.  
  
Kuwabara: Kuwabara Kazuma!  
  
Toguro: Next!  
  
Kuwabara: *whining * At least let me say something about myself...  
  
Hiei: Jaganshi Hiei.  
  
Toguro: Finally! Someone with good speed. If it's not much to ask, I want you to play Small Forward here.  
  
Hiei: I'll play whatever you want me to.  
  
Other players except Kuwabara: Wow! What a spirit!  
  
Kuwabara: What position do I play, then?  
  
Toguro: You'll stay in the bench.  
  
Kuwabara: K'soooooo! *starts messing his hair *  
  
Hiei: Do'aho. [A/N: Hiei's short but he'll be like Rukawa...]  
  
*later *  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara's 3 friends: Hahahahaha! Bench Warmer!  
  
Kuwabara: Shut up!  
  
Yusuke: Hehehe...anyway, since when did Hiei start playing basketball? Does he even know the game?  
  
Kuwabara: Whatever! At least I stand taller than him, I can probably get more points than him every game. *starts having clever eyes *  
  
Yusuke: Can I join the team, too? I mean, I am a good player myself.  
  
Kuwabara: Go ask Toguro.  
  
Yusuke: No fair! He might not let me join since I beat him at the Ankoku Bujutsukai! *sigh * Forget it...  
  
*still later, in their first practice *  
  
Enki: Hello, guys!  
  
Toguro: What are you doing here? I thought you were in Makai trying to build peace or something.  
  
Enki: Well, Enma Daioh made me in charge of the team so ypu'll be informed of schedules and such...  
  
Botan: Hi! I'm here to help as well!  
  
Kuwabara: Hah! Now more people will know about Kazuma Kuwabara's true caliber! Hnyahahahahahahaha!  
  
Toguro: Yosh'! Let's begin practice!   
  
All players: Yosh'!  
  
*in the practice *  
  
Toguro: Next time, learn to do a dunk like this! *does a hard dunk *  
  
Koenma,Shishi,Touya,Chuu,Jin,Botan: Sugoi, captain!  
  
Kuwabara: Don't think I can do that as well? Here goes! SLAM DUNK! *does a dunk on the other hoop *  
  
Others: Wow! We'll win as long as we have someone as good as captain!  
  
Koenma: Looks like we have a good chance!  
  
Kuwabara: Oi! I did great as well, didn't I?  
  
Hiei: Who cares?  
  
Kuwabara: Stop whispering nonsense!  
  
Hiei: Stop doing nonsense. *shoots a ball from medium range *  
  
Koenma: Maybe we should call this a day, ne, Minna? We all did a lot today.  
  
Enki: That reminds me, we'll have a practice game next week, so work hard this week.  
  
Toguro: Huh? With who?  
  
Enki: ...Shohoku High.  
  
All players: *gets surprised *  
  
Koenma: Are you sure? I mean, Shohoku is one of the strongest high school teams I know! They'll beat us completely.  
  
Botan: Come on, Koenma-sama! Don't act like we're so weak! I know we have a chance!  
  
Toguro: I hope so, too.  
  
Hiei: *thinking * Shohoku, huh? It won't matter to me anyhow.  
  
Kuwabara: Whoever the enemy is, I'll beat them completely!Heheheh!  
  
  
  
A/N: Pretty short chapter, huh? But I guess you have a pretty good idea about what to expect. And there's no Kurama this chapter, but he'll appear in later chapters. Oh yeah, and I don't get a chance to continue writing everyday but I try to continue this as soon as possible. Til then, Ja mata! 


End file.
